Howl's New Love
by Sara1991
Summary: Howl is immortal & permanently stunted at 27; Sophie was not immortal & died many, many years ago. Howl swore he'd never fall in love again. That was until he met a young witch who was immortal like him. Also, she is a reincarnation of Sophie; Howl can feel it…Also, this is my first Howl's Moving Castle Story...plz no flams; but I'll take constructive criticism. rest inside.
1. Chapter 1

Howl is immortal & permanently stunted at 27; Sophie was not immortal & died many, many years ago. Howl swore he'd never fall in love again. That was until he met a young witch who was immortal like him. Also, she is a reincarnation of Sophie; Howl can feel it…but at the same time she is different…much more shy & quiet vs. Sophie's abrasiveness. Will this girl fall for him as well? Read to find out.

* * *

Howl x Kari (Car-E)

* * *

"Howl, are you alright?" Calcifer asked worriedly.

"Yes…I'm fine." Howl said eerily calm.

"It's been fifty years…" Calcifer said worriedly; he was referring to Sophie's death.

"I know that Calcifer…" Howl said annoyed.

"Maybe we should leave him alone." A boy with orange hair and blue eyes said calmly; his name was Connor.

Connor was Markl's great grandson; Markl passed away about two years ago. And now Connor had taken over as Howl's apprentice.

"I suppose…" Calcifer said gloomy.

"Wahhh!" They heard some girl screaming in the Wastes.

"What is that?" Calcifer asked looking around.

"I'm not sure…but it feels like Sophie…" Howl said immediately standing up.

"But that's not possible!" Calcifer yelled as Howl took off.

As he got closer to the screams, Howl seen a girl, roughly sixteen or seventeen with long brownish-orange colored hair and emerald green eyes; she had Sophie's facial features though.

Anyways, the girl was being chased by some unknown creatures.

She was nearly away when she slipped on a wet patch of grass, fell and hit her head rendering her unconscious.

The unknown creatures were closing in when Howl got to the girl first and blew the creatures away.

Howl knew there was no chance of waking the girl, so he just picked her up and carried her back to the castle.

"He's coming back!" Connor called back happily as Calcifer stopped the castle allowing Howl to enter again.

"Who is the girl?" Connor asked noticing the girl before Calcifer.

"I'm not sure…" Howl answered.

"That feels like Sophie's presence…but at the same time not." Calcifer said as Howl placed the girl on a spare mattress.

"Yes, I agree." Howl said simply as he moved some hair away from her face.

"She even kind of looks like Sophie…from the pictures that I've seen." Connor said calmly.

"Yes, I agree. Who is this girl?" Calcifer asked.

"I don't know…but she's been cursed; she has magical powers, but cannot use them…" Howl said looking at the girl. Oh how she reminded him of Sophie.

"Mmmm…" The girl moaned as she started waking up.

"Look, she's waking up!" Connor exclaimed happily.

"Easy there." Howl said as she slowly sat up.

And then she started freaking out.

"Who are you?! Where am I?! What do you want from me?! Are you going to rape me?! Ow!" The girl asked freaked out as she backed away and smacked right into a bench.

"My name is Howl Jenkins Pendragon and this is my fire demon, Calcifer and my apprentice, Connor. You are in our moving castle. No, I'm not going to rape you. Now, let me see your head." Howl said calmly as he inched closer to the scared girl.

It was then that he got a closure look at her legs; there was blood running down them.

"Wait…were you raped?" Howl asked seriously; but all she could do was look away from him.

"Hold still…" Howl said as inspected her head; he wouldn't go near her area to give her the decency of privacy.

"Do you want to go wash up?" Howl asked looking at the girl.

"What's your name?" Calcifer asked right away.

"Calcifer! Come on; let me help you up." Howl said kindly.

The first thing he noticed was that her personality was very different that of Sophie.

"Go get cleaned up and then we can talk. Hot water Calcifer. Go on; you're fine and safe here." Howl said as knocking came from the Wastes side of the door.

Once she went into the bathroom, they could hear water running as the banging got louder and louder.

"Stand by." Howl said as he went to the door.

"Can I help you?" Howl asked stepping outside of the castle so that they could not get in.

"Yes, I am looking for the prince's fiancé; she ran away. Her name is Kari. She's not exactly a strong, healthy girl…but she can run. She misbehaved when it was time for the consummation. She doesn't seem to want to be with our prince; but she is who he chose. So have you seen her?" The man at the door asked showing Howl a picture of the girl; it was the girl inside.

"No…I have no seen this girl." Howl lied; there was something about this girl that drew him in. Something about this prince scared her; and he believes that he raped her.

"If you see her, please let us know." The man said seriously.

"Yes of course." Howl said seriously.

"Would you mind if I came in to have a look around?" The man asked looking at Howl.

"Not at all." Howl said letting the man in.

He changed the castle around a little so that the bathroom was elsewhere once the man went to look there.

After thoroughly looking around and not finding anyone but Howl and Connor the man left, tipping his hat as he did so.

"What's going on Howl?" Calcifer asked looking at Howl.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure. Oh, you're out already. Umm…would you like clean clothes?" Howl looked at her horribly ripped and tattered shirt and skirt.

"I don't have anything else…" The girl answered softly.

"Hold still…" Howl said before using his magic to change her clothes; she was now wearing pajamas as it was getting late.

"How do you feel now?" Connor asked, scaring the poor girl; she fell backwards and then down the steps.

"Are you alright?" Howl asked as he helped her up.

"I'm sorry." Connor said sincerely.

"It's ok." The girl said softly.

"Your name…its Kari, isn't it?" Howl asked calmly.

"How…they came looking didn't they?" The girl, Kari asked softly.

"A man came looking for you, yes. You were raped by your suitor, weren't you?" Howl asked again.

"Yes…but I'm ok." Kari said softly.

"Listen to me very carefully; you are going to stay here with us where you'll be safe. It's safe here and those men and that prince will never find you. Do you understand me?" Howl asked seriously.

"But…" Kari started.

"No buts; you'll stay here. I'll just have to rearrange a little bit…so that you can have your own room." Howl said simply.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, I'm a complete stranger." Kari said looking around.

"Because…you deserve safety; you don't deserve to be tortured and raped by anyone." Howl said seriously.

"Do you like cleaning?" Calcifer asked seriously.

"Oh yes…" Kari said calmly.

"Well then; that's how you'll earn your keep. You'll clean the castle. Now, sit still next to Connor." Howl said calmly as he got ready to rearrange and create a new bedroom for her…


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok…we're all set." Howl said as he finished renovating the castle.

"What is that?" Kari asked pointing at Calcifer; she was scared.

"I'm a scary fire demon." Calcifer said with pride.

"Pay him no attention; he is a fire demon, but he's harmless." Howl said giving Calcifer a dirty look.

"Why do you have a picture of my great aunt?" Kari asked softly, looking at a picture of Sophie.

"So, you're a Hatter?" Connor asked astonished.

"No…my last name is Gage. My great grandmother was Lettie Suliman." Kari said softly.

"My great grandma was Martha Fisher; we're cousins! Well sort of…" Connor said happily.

"That's lovely." Kari said with a soft smile.

"So…you were raped?" Connor asked slowly.

"Yes…but he's the man my father wanted me to marry." Kari said softly as she looked around.

"Are you alright?" Howl asked concerned.

"I'm not sure." Kari answered honestly.

"Well…can you tell us about the curse you're under?" Calcifer asked curiously.

"My stepmom had it placed on me; she went to a witch and asked that I lose my powers so that I don't surpass her. I don't know what the curse is called or how to break the curse. But I do know that I drank it. Of course I didn't know until after I drank it because my dad gave it to me. I don't think he knew what it was…or maybe he did; he believes that women should always listen to their man as he puts it. And I was too much of a free spirit…as he puts it." Kari said sadly.

"I'm so sorry." Howl, Connor and Calcifer said at the same time.

"It's ok…I'm used to it." Kari said softly; that of course made them feel even worse.

"Are you tired? I've made you your own room." Howl said leading Kari to the new room he created.

"Thank you." Kari said softly as she entered the room made just for her.

"Sorry…I don't know what you like." Howl said looking around at a plain and empty room.

"It's perfectly alright…" Kari sighed.

"What's wrong?" Howl asked concerned.

"Oh nothing…I just miss my new kitten is all. He's just the cutest little thing." Kari said before plopping on the bed and crying.

"What does he look like? What's his name?" Howl asked curiously.

"His name is Sammy and he's black and white and spotted like a cow; he wears a little blue bowtie." Kari said as she slowly started to fall asleep; her day had been nothing but shit.

"What are you planning Howl?" Calcifer asked looking at Howl.

"I'll be back after awhile." Howl said heading out with a piece of Kari's old clothes; he turned the knob down to teal-a new color-and left.

"Do you think he's going to get the cat?" Connor asked curiously.

"Probably…I think he's falling in love again." Calcifer sighed as he shrunk down.

"And Kari's immortal like Howl and myself, correct?" Connor asked looking at Calcifer.

"Correct…even with no magical powers." Calcifer said calmly.

"That would be great for Howl…but I'm not sure how Kari feels…" Connor said seriously.

"Only time will tell." Calcifer said before he too fell asleep.

**Several Hours Later:**

"Did you really go out and get her kitten?" Calcifer asked slightly annoyed.

"Why Calcifer, you know me so well. Yes, I went to get her kitten and a second and third one as well; they all boys and they're all fixed…so no, they'll be no more kittens. She hasn't had a good day, let alone a good however long she's been struggling; she can't use her magic, she was raped and it looks like she was also beaten. I wasn't going to let her lose the only family she had that cared about her. And I brought her two new kittens as I've already said; I brought her an orange and brown one and a yellow and tan one. I just couldn't decide which one to get her. I even found them bowties. A red one and a purple one." Howl explained calmly.

"I wonder how long she's had the black and white one…" Calcifer said looking at the kitten.

"I don't know; but his name is Sammy. And I've put a spell on the other two as well so that they will be kittens for as long as Sammy is." Howl explained calmly.

"How did you get Sammy?" Calcifer asked as Connor came downstairs.

"He was outside, roaming around, hurt. So I grabbed and healed him and then went to adopt the other two." Howl explained happily.

"Are you sure it's the right cat?" Calcifer asked seriously.

"Pretty sure." Howl said calmly.

"What else did you bring Howl?" Connor asked curiously.

"Some litter boxes, litter, food bowls, water bowls, cat food-both dry and wet-cat treats, toys and other stuff cats may need. Now if you'll excuse me; I have to go put the cats in her room for her." Howl said opening Kari's door; she was still asleep.

He placed the kittens on her bed and Sammy went right to her and laid by her head while Howl filled a litter box, food and water bowls before leaving her room.

**Two Hours Later:**

Kari was just waking up when she felt cat fur against her face.

"Sammy?" Kari asked in shock as she started crying tears of happiness.

"Who are your friends?" Kari asked looking at the orange and brown and yellow and tan cats.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"I thought I heard you talking in here. May I come in?" Howl asked peaking through the door.

"Yeah." Kari said softly.

"How are you feeling?" Howl asked right away.

"Did you go and find Sammy?" Kari asked right away.

"Yes, I did; he was out on the streets and hurt badly. But don't worry; I healed him." Howl said calmly.

"Figures as much; my stepmom hates Sammy. Thank you so much for saving him. But…who are the other two?" Kari asked confused.

"Oh…I hope you like them; I got them so that Sammy wouldn't be the only cat staying here…providing you stay as well. You four are safe here." Howl said seriously.

"Did you get them at the pound?" Kari asked looking at Howl.

"No…I found them on the streets. I healed them up and made sure they were healthy and everything. Do you no…" Howl started to ask, but was interrupted by her hugging him.

"Thank you so much." Kari cried into his chest.

"You're welcome." Howl said hugging her gently.

"Do they have names?" Kari asked after she pulled away.

"No…but they're both boys. I figured you'd want to name them. Oh and I put a spell on them; they'll be kittens for as long as Sammy will. How long is that anyways? How long has he been a kitten? I know there's a spell on him." Howl said looking at Kari.

"He'll be a kitten forever; and he's been a kitten since I was twelve. When I was two, my mother got me my first kitten; and when I was nine my mom died of illness. And then when I was eleven, my cat, who was aging, died suddenly when hit by a car. I realized that cats age faster than humans and die sooner; I didn't want to watch another die. So when I was twelve I got Sammy and I enchanted him when he was about six months old so that he'll always be six months old. He'll never age; so I'll never lose him. I know that's selfish…but I don't want to lose him." Kari explained sadly.

"I'm sorry about your mother and first cat and everything else. And it's ok to be selfish every now and then. I wish I could tell you how old these two are." Howl said as he petted one of the new kittens.

"They're seven months old. Sorry, I can't use magic directly, but I'm also psychic…kind of. I can tell certain things…especially when it comes to cats and dogs." Kari admitted softly.

"I figured you were special. So…what are you going to name your kittens?" Howl asked.

"Oh…I'm not special; I'm just me…" Kari said blushing.

"You're just like Sophie. But you didn't answer my question." Howl said looking at Kari.

"Thank you…umm…I think I'll name the orange and brown one Pumpkin and the yellow and white one…Butter." Kari said with a smile; the first real smile Howl had seen from her.

"Those are spectacular names." Howl said happily causing Kari to blush as he went to the main area…


	3. Chapter 3

"So…we're welcome to stay here for as long as we need?" Kari asked as she and the kittens came out to the main area.

"Forever if you'd like." Howl said with a smile.

"Thank you. And they won't find me?" Kari asked softly.

"Correct." Howl said with confidence.

"Ok." Kari said with a smile.

"So what's for dinner?" Connor asked looking around.

"Well, the cats have their food in Kari's room. Do you like fish and chips?" Howl asked looking at Kari.

"I'll eat fish and chips, yes." Kari answered looking back at Howl.

"Perfect; Calcifer, head down please." Howl said as he put a pan down to make fish and chips.

In the end it ended up being fish and French fries as the chips were burnt.

"Sorry about there being no chips. Oh, excuse me; I'll be back soon." Howl said heading to his room.

**With Howl:**

"Howl…" Sophie's spirit said looking at Howl.

"Sophie! What are you doing here? Where have you been? I've missed you so much!" Howl exclaimed looking at Sophie's spirit.

"I'm dead Howl; you need to let me go…and move on." Sophie said softly.

"But…I love you." Howl said sitting on his bed.

"You loved me; but you seem to love another. And that's fine; it's time for you to move on." Sophie said softly, but seriously.

"Sophie…" Howl said sadly.

"It's ok to be sad and mourn…but you've been doing it far too long. You've fallen for Kari; I can see it in your eyes. You have the same look for her that you had for me; and she needs you. You need to protect her because they will continue to search for her; she mustn't go back to London Square alone…ever. Or maybe it's best she don't go back there at all." Sophie said concern written all over her face.

"I'll protect her; I promise." Howl said seriously.

"Good; promise to move on as well." Sophie said seriously.

"Ok…it won't be easy, but I'll try." Howl said seriously.

"Ok. Well, I must go now. Goodbye Howl." Sophie said before disappearing, leaving Howl alone in his room.

"Is everything ok?" Calcifer asked when Howl came back.

"Everything is just fine…or it will be." Howl said sitting down.

"You talked to Sophie didn't you?" Connor asked looking at Howl; Connor could see, hear and speak to ghosts.

"Yes. Can you see and speak to ghosts too, Kari?" Howl asked with interest.

"No…and that's honestly ok with me; ghosts actually freak me out." Kari said honestly.

"So you were able to see and hear them at one point?" Calcifer asked with great interest.

"When I was little. But when I turned seven or eight they went away…just before mother died." Kari said sadly.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Howl asked changing the subject.

"Oh…I like to write, read, draw, paint and pottery." Kari answered.

"Creative, aren't you?" Howl asked with delight.

"I guess so." Kari answered softly.

"Well, I'll just have to get some things then, won't I?" Howl asked looking at Kari.

"Oh no…you don't have to do that. You've already give me a safe place to stay and brought me Sammy and two new kittens. I couldn't ask for more." Kari exclaimed after she finished her food.

"Nonsense; it's perfectly fine. Now, don't worry about the dishes until morning; just head back to bed." Howl said with a smile as he took all the plates, silverware and cups to the sink.

Once Howl was sure Kari was in her room and in bed he left to go get her some things he thought she'd like…


	4. Chapter 4

The new morning Kari was up bright and early making breakfast for everyone when Howl came in.

"Oh, good morning." Howl said kindly, looking at Kari.

"Good morning." Kari said softly.

"What are you making?" Howl asked looking at Kari.

"Pancakes?" Kari asked thinking it was wrong.

"Pancakes sound great! I haven't had pancakes in years." Howl said with a smile.

"Wo-would you like some?" Kari asked a little flustered.

"Sure." Howl said with that same smile.

"What smells so good?" Connor asked coming downstairs.

"Pancakes." Kari said as she flipped one.

"I've never had pancakes before." Connor said with excitement.

"So…I don't suppose you have syrup." Kari said looking around.

"I can conjure some up; don't worry about that." Howl said with a smile.

"Ok…" Kari said mesmerized.

"You'd better keep an eye on the food before it burns." Calcifer said bringing Kari back to reality.

"Ri-right…sorry." Kari said as she flipped another pancake just in time.

"So…what do you think of the castle?" Connor asked looking at Kari.

"It's big…and needs to be cleaned." Kari said causing Howl to chuckle.

"That's just what Sophie would say too." Howl said before heading to the table.

"Sophie was very special to you, wasn't she?" Kari asked looking at Howl.

"She was, yes. We were all a family." Howl said with smile that faded.

"And then she passed away…" Calcifer said sadly.

"But it's time to move on." Howl said determined.

"Mom always said it's good to move on; but to never ever forget." Kari said as she continued making pancakes.

"That's a splendid notion." Howl said happily.

"Are we having anything asides from pancakes?" Connor asked looking at Kari.

"I can make some eggs…" Kari said softly.

"Don't worry about that; I'll make the eggs and bacon. Oh, that reminds me; how did you get Calcifer to bend down for you?" Howl asked seriously causing Kari to blink at him in confusion.

"I just asked him… Was that wrong? I'm sorry." Kari said becoming upset.

"No, it's fine. Don't cry. Calcifer usually only let's me cook over him is all. He must like you or something." Howl said calmly as he walked over to a very shaky Kari.

"Oh no…I burnt the pancake…" Kari said upset.

"It's ok. There's enough for everyone to have two; I'll make the eggs and bacon. You just go sit down." Howl said gently pushing Kari away from the cooking station.

"Ok." Kari said as she went to sit down.

After a few minutes the eggs and bacon were done and Howl plated everything and passed out the food…giving Calcifer the burnt pancake.

"So…Kari, when we're done eating I have something to show you." Howl said seriously.

"Ok." Kari said softly.

"I'm sure you'll love it." Howl said proud of himself as they all sat there eating.

Kari just sat there eating watching Howl; something about him made her heart race and face heat up.

"Are you ok; your face is all red?" Connor said looking at Kari.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah; I'm ok." Kari said calmly.

Fifteen Minutes Later:

Kari went to clean the dishes when Howl stopped her.

"Just one second; I told you I had a surprise for you. You can do all the cleaning when I've showed you what I want to show you." Howl said seriously as he covered her eyes.

"Ok…but I can't see." Kari said softly.

"That's the point of it being a surprise." Howl said as he guided her to a different room he had created late last night, careful to not step on any of the cats.

"Wow…" Connor said looking at the room.

"Hush." Howl hushed Connor; he wanted this to be perfect for Kari.

"Here you go." Howl said removing his hands from her face to allow her to see her new art studio; there were two potter wheels, a kiln, a lot of clay, pottery tools, a drawing/painting station with colored pencils, markers and pencils, plenty of paper, paint and painting supplies.

"This is…all for me?" Kari asked looking at Howl.

"Yep; do you like it?" Howl asked with a smile.

"I feel dizzy…" Kari said before passing out.

"Whoa!" Howl exclaimed catching her just in time; she had a nasty fever.

"Is she ok?" Connor asked as Howl picked her up and carried her to her room.

"She's very good at hiding how she's feeling; she's sick and I couldn't tell." Howl said opening her door.

He gently placed her in her bed, covered her up and left the room, leaving the door open just in case…


	5. Chapter 5

**The Next Day:**

Kari had just got up and was still feeling like crap; but she got up anyways.

"Uh-uh-uh…back to bed; I can tell from here that you're still sick." Howl said walking over.

"But…" Kari started.

"No buts; you're sick. We can take care of the cleaning around here for a few days." Howl said gently pushing her back to her room.

"Ok…" Kari said as she climbed back into bed with her forever kittens.

'Kari…what about you drives me? You're so adorable…but you're like only sixteen; I am twenty seven. There's no way you'd be interested in me…' Howl thought to himself.

"Age is just a number…" Kari said softly looking at Howl.

"You read minds?" Howl asked shocked.

"I try not to; I can't control that when I'm sick." Kari admitted softly.

"I'm sorry…" Howl said leaving; he was going to Wales; he had to get away.

"Howl wait!" Kari called as she got up to chase after him; she went through the door, black down.

When she got there, she got hopelessly lost and ran into some drunks.

"Well what do we have here?" One of the men asked looking at Kari.

"A pretty little kitty cat." The second man said with a creepy smile.

"Ple-please…I-I'm ju-just loo-looking for a friend…" Kari stuttered out.

"We'll be your friends…" The third and final man said with a smile that made Kari's blood run cold.

Kari knew that stare; it's how Jacob stared at her before he raped her.

"Goodbye." Kari said quickly as she took off running and screaming.

"Please, somebody help me!" Kari screamed as she ran; she would've gotten away too, had she not tripped over a crack in the sidewalk.

"Pretty little kitty…" The men taunted as they pinned her down.

"Stop! Please!" Kari screamed as she struggled against her attackers.

Eventually it became too much for her and she ended up giving up and just except her fate; she just laid there and cried, praying it would be over quickly. And it was…it never happened; Howl was there.

"Get away from her!" Howl yelled furious.

Once he got there the men backed off right away; they knew damn well who Howl was…even in their drunken stupor.

"Kari, are you ok? What are you doing here?" Howl asked panicked as he helped her up.

"I feel dizzy…have to find Howl; got to talk to Howl; gotta let him know…I want to try…feel safe…with him." Kari said before passing out into Howl's arms.

"Kari…you don't know what you're saying…" Howl said picking her up; he then carried her home.

"Howl, Kari went to find you…oh…" Connor said until he noticed that Howl had Kari in his arms.

"Why didn't either of you stop her; she's very sick." Howl said taking Kari to her room.

"She was through the door before we could stop her; she's a fast thing." Calcifer said looking at Howl.

"What's done is done. Connor, bring me a wet rag." Howl said tucking a wheezing and panting Kari back into bed.

"Ho-Howl…please don't leave again…" Kari breathed out.

"Kari, you don't know what you're saying." Howl said seriously.

"Yes, I do…I've heard of you all my life; I've always wanted to meet you. I never imagined you'd be so good looking. Much too good looking for me." Kari said softly.

"You're very beautiful." Howl said as Connor brought the wet cloth.

"No…" Kari said softly.

"You really are like her…" Howl said with a smile.

"I really like you." Kari said before passing out.

"I really like you too…and I don't even know you." Howl said as he once again covered Kari up.

"What are you doing?" Calcifer asked sinking into his logs.

"I'm going into town. Watch her and don't let anyone in today; we're closed." Howl said seriously as he went out and into town…


	6. Chapter 6

**A Week Later:**

"Kari dear, could you come here?" Howl asked once Kari finished cleaning the castle; it took her all day basically; it was now late at night.

"Ye-yes, what is it?" Kari asked nervously.

"Don't be nervous; I just have something I want to show you." Howl said calmly.

Howl led her to the door and turned it purple down.

"Do you like flowers?" Howl asked seriously.

"Some; I really like blue roses. Why?" Kari asked softly until Howl opened the door; she then stared at all the flowers.

"What do you think?" Howl asked with a smile; he could see it on her face.

"It's beautiful." Kari said looking around.

"Follow me." Howl said as he led her out of the castle and into the fields of flowers.

"Where are we going?" Kari asked as she was lead out of one row of flowers and into another and another and another until they got to a patch of roses.

"Roses…" Kari said in amazement.

Just then Howl picked a bunch of white roses.

"For you." Howl said handing her the roses, knowing white roses are probably her least favorite; but she took them.

However, as soon as she took the roses, they turned from white to blue; Kari's eyes became huge before she started crying and then hugged Howl.

"You're going to destroy the flowers like this." Howl said hugging Kari back.

"My mom used to conjure up blue roses for me." Kari said softly as she pulled away.

"I know you can't use magic now, but what about before when you could? Couldn't you conjure blue roses?" Howl asked confused.

"No…for some reason when I'd try they'd turn black or purple." Kari explained calmly.

"Awww…you were thinking too hard. When changing flowers colors all you have to think of, is the spell and the color you want." Howl said with a smile.

"Simple magic was always hard for me. Whereas complicated magic was easy. Did I understand it? No. Did my mom or anyone understand it? I don't know." Kari explained softly.

"You must've been a powerful witch or something." Howl said looking at her.

"I don't think I was ever that strong." Kari said blushing.

"You're really cute when you blush." Howl said making her blush even more.

"Hahaha!" Howl laughed at how cute she looked right now.

Just then it started raining.

"Well, we'd better get you inside before you get sick again." Howl said fixing her roses and then picked her up and carried her back to the castle; she was very light.

"You two are soaking wet; go get changed before you get sick…the both of you." Calcifer demanded, sounding like a parent.

"Yes dad…" Howl said going to his room while Kari went to hers.

"Blue roses? I didn't think we had blue roses out there." Connor said looking at Calcifer.

"She must like blue roses; and Howl likes her…so you do the math." Calcifer said looking at Connor.

"I suppose so." Connor said looking between the two rooms…well the stairs; Howl's room was upstairs and Kari's room was downstairs.

"So how do we get them together?" Connor asked Calcifer.

"We don't do anything; Howl's working on it. They told each other that they were going to give it all a chance. We'll just have to wait and see how it all pans out." Calcifer said calmly.

"Right." Connor said as Howl came downstairs.

"What are you two talking about?" Howl asked looking at the two.

"Nothing!" Calcifer and Connor exclaimed guiltily, but tried to look innocent.

"Mmmhmm." Howl said suspecting them of something.

"Ahhhh!" They all heard Kari scream and then a crash and then rapid knocking on the door.

"Then Kari ran out of her room half naked in only a bra, panties and thigh high socks.

"What's wrong?" Howl asked very concerned.

"He's found me; Jacob's found me!" Kari cried hysterically.

"That must be who is at the door… Calcifer, up in the air…NOW please." Howl demanded of Calcifer.

"Right." Calcifer said right away, changing the dynamics of the castle.

"Guess it's time to move again. Until then we stay in the sky where they can't find us." Howl said looking around; he spotted Kari hyperventilating in a corner.

"Kari, it's ok; he can't get you up here. We _will_ keep you protected; I promise." Howl said as he sat in front of Kari; he was surprised when Kari threw herself at him.

"Why don't you get dressed and then you can get whatever you need and sleep with me tonight…if you want." Howl said looking at Kari.

"Ok." Kari said softly as she stood up and went back to her room to get dressed again…


	7. Chapter 7

"How do you think they found her?" Connor asked as Kari got dressed.

"I'm not sure…but they did and Kari is scared." Howl said seriously.

"Petrified is more like it." Calcifer said looking around.

"Either way…we'll make sure she's safe." Howl said seriously.

"Right." Connor and Calcifer said at the same time.

"I'm sorry…" Kari said softly as she came out of the room.

"Oh no, don't be sorry; it's all perfectly ok. Besides, it's not your fault." Howl said calmly as he walked over to Kari.

"Those guys are just creeps." Calcifer said calmly.

"I'm still sorry." Kari said sadly.

"It's ok; we forgive you." Howl said; he figured that was the only way to get her to stop apologizing.

"So, now what?" Connor asked confused.

"Do you have everything you need?" Howl asked looking at Kari.

"Yes, my pillows, blanket and cats." Kari said softly.

"Ok; follow me then." Howl said leading the way to his room.

"She's so lucky; I've never seen the inside of Howl's room." Connor whispered to Calcifer.

"Neither have I. The only one to ever see his room was Sophie." Calcifer whispered back.

"This way." Howl said politely as Kari looked around and around.

Once they made it to Howl's room, Kari couldn't believe just how much of a mess it was; there were things everywhere as well as cobwebs and spiders.

"This is lovely." Kari lied softly.

"I'm sorry about the mess…" Howl said kind of sadly; his room hasn't been cleaned since Sophie last cleaned it…many, many years ago.

"It's ok; I'm only a visitor in your room." Kari said softly as she looked around.

"Not tonight." Howl said right away.

"Huh?" Kari asked confused.

"I know that look of determination; Sophie had the same look. If it pleases you and you wish, you may clean my room tomorrow. But for tonight you sleep." Howl said helping her over to her bed and over all of his things.

"Only if you want me to." Kari said right away.

"Kari stop. This is your home as well now; you needn't tiptoe around anyone here. And yes, this is my room, but you may use it whenever you please or feel unsafe. If you ask Calcifer, Connor or anyone who knows me, they'll tell you I'm useless. And the truth of the matter is, I am pretty useless when it comes to cleaning…especially since Sophie passed away. So please, just be yourself." Howl said taking Kari's hands in his.

"Ok." Kari said with a smile.

"Let's get you to bed." Howl said with a smile, taking her things and placed them in his bed.

"Ok." Kari said climbing into the bed.

"So…I'll be up after a few hours; you just get comfy and go to sleep." Howl said as the three kittens jumped up onto her.

"Ok." Kari said softly with a smile as she slowly fell to sleep.

"Sleep well my little kitten." Howl said before disappearing back downstairs.

"How is she?" Connor asked right away.

"She's sleeping right now." Howl said calmly as he sat down.

"Is your room a disaster?" Calcifer asked remembering how Sophie used to talk about it.

"I guess you could say that; Kari will be cleaning it if she so wishes." Howl said as he leaned back in his chair.

"So what's the plan now?" Calcifer asked concerned.

"We find a safe place for the castle that this Jacob guy can't find. We also disguise the castle as well." Howl said seriously putting his feet up.

"Are you sleeping down here tonight?" Connor asked looking at Howl.

"No, I'll sleep up with Kari when I'm ready for bed." Howl said calmly.

"So are you two a thing?" Calcifer asked looking at Howl.

"I'm not sure; we haven't discussed that. We've told each other we would like to work on something, but at this point in time we're just really close friends…until she says otherwise." Howl replied calmly.

"So why are you sleeping in the same bed then?" Calcifer asked looking at Howl with a bored look.

"Because it's my bed and I'm just offering to keep her safe…not cuddle or anything like that…though that would be nice. Besides, we won't be sharing a blanket; we each have our own blankets." Howl explained calmly, but becoming annoyed.

"So…would you like something to eat?" Connor asked as he pulled out some bread and honey.

"I'm not hungry, but what would you like?" Howl asked looking at Connor.

**Three Hours Later:**

Howl was finally heading up to go to bed; when he got to his room he heard Kari mumbling in her sleep.

"Howl…" Kari mumbled over and over and tossed from side to side.

"Hey, I'm right here." Howl said as he sat down; he was shocked when she grabbed his hand and clung to him.

He was even more shocked when he laid down and she cuddled right up to him.

Howl, not really knowing what to do, slowly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and began rubbing her back until he fell asleep.

**The Next Morning:**

Howl woke up first and seen that he and Kari were laying in bed together…cuddling; she was laying with her head on his shoulder, drooling a little as he held onto her tightly.

Howl had only experienced this protectiveness with Sophie before; he really must love Kari.

"Sophie…you were right; it's time for me to move on. Please forgive me." Howl said out loud as he held Kari.

"Mmmm…" Kari moaned as she started waking up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kari said pulling away right away, blushing furiously.

"Hahaha…it's perfectly ok." Howl said while chuckling.

Just then Kari's eyes went blank and her body movements changed.

"Of course I forgive you. If you haven't forgotten, I'm the one who told you to move on." Sophie said through Kari.

"Sophie?" Howl asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but I can't stay. I've just come to say thank you." Sophie said with a smile.

"For what?" Howl asked confused.

"I can finally move on now. I wasn't able to move on because you weren't able to move on. I'm so glad Kari came into your life. Thanks to her…tell her thanks for me. Goodbye Howl." Sophie said before leaving one final time.

Once Sophie left Kari's body, Kari fell forwards into Howl's arms unconscious.

"Sophie…thank you." Howl said as he laid Kari back down onto the bed and covered her back up; he then went downstairs.

"Good morning Howl." Connor said happily.

"You're up earlier than usual." Calcifer said swaying back and forth.

"Yes, what a wonderful morning it is indeed." Howl said happily.

"You seem happy." Calcifer said as Connor just stared in shock.

"Oh I am." Howl said happily.

"Did you and Kari have sex last night?" Calcifer asked cheekily.

"No. Boy, you're being nosy this morning. I love Kari, but I'm not going to force myself on her. I talked to Sophie for the last time." Howl said sitting down.

"How'd that go?" Calcifer asked as Connor got some bread and honey.

"Great. I asked her for forgiveness because I was now in love with Kari; she took over Kari's body and told me I was forgiven and that she was finally able to move on. I'm so happy for her." Howl said with a single teardrop sliding down each of his cheek.

"Well congratulations." Connor said with a smile.

"Now all you have to do is tell Kari how you feel." Calcifer said seriously.

"Howl?" Kari asked stumbling down the stairs.

"Are you alright?" Howl asked looking at Kari.

"Yeah, I just feel a bit dizzy is all…" Kari said as she made it down the stairs.

"Here, sit down. You don't have a fever." Howl said making her sit down and then felt her forehead.

"I didn't think I had. It feels like when someone possesses my body." Kari said softly.

"Oh…that was Sophie; she just had one final thing to say to me before moving on." Howl said calmly.

"Oh, ok." Kari said softly.

"Would you like some bread and honey?" Connor asked as Kari laid her head on the table.

"Sure." Kari said softly as he passed her a slice.

"Would you like some bacon and eggs?" Howl asked standing up.

"Sure." Kari said softly laying there, not touching her bread.

"I'd love some! If that's ok with you." Connor said looking at Howl.

"That's perfectly fine. Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Howl asked looking at Kari.

"I'll be ok once I get food in my stomach." Kari said softly as she leaned up a little.

"You have nothing to worry about; Sophie just wanted to say she forgives me." Howl said calmly.

"For what?" Kari asked confused.

"For falling in love with you…" Howl said as he got the food ready, causing Kari to blush like crazy while she started fiddling with her fingers.

"I really like you too." Kari said placing her face in her hands.

"Well…once we find a safe place, would you like to go out and do something?" Howl asked looking directly at Kari.

"I'd love to." Kari said with a smile.

"Then it's settled. Calcifer, move us to the furthest country side." Howl said as he cooked food over him.

"Yes sir!" Calcifer said as he got fed egg shells…


	8. Sorry

I would like to apologize for not updating recently or whatever. I've been struggling with my arthritis, depression, numbness in my thumbs & writers block...but as of late mainly the depression. Please bare with me as I try to get better. I will try to update as soon as I can. I'm sorry once again...

Sara1991


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Weeks Later:**

Howl had kept the castle high in the sky until they could find a safe place to land; he had just found a place about three hours ago and was just landing now.

Kari has been a wreck, sleeping most of the time…if she wasn't cleaning, pacing around, or eating…very little.

"So, how is everything?" Calcifer asked from his normal spot, looking at Howl as he sat in his chair, staring at the ceiling.

"It's going…" Howl mumbled.

"We just landed." Connor said, looking out a window; they landed in the middle of a field, out in the country; it even had a little farmhouse.

"This looks like a safe and peaceful place." Howl said, looking out the window.

"I would hope so; normal humans can't reach here.

There a few wizards who live around here, but they mean no harm; they live here for the peace and safety from the military and such. I remember hearing about it, long ago." Calcifer explained seriously.

"How much is this going to cost me?" Howl asked, looking directly at Calcifer.

"Nothing. This is a place for wizards and witches to escape from humans or even other wizards and witches who may be hunting them. A group of powerful witches and wizards, way back in the day, sacrificed themselves to create the barrier that surrounds this area. So, what that means, is that this barrier is impenetrable, and can't be destroyed by guns, bombs, missiles, cannons, or anything like that. Magic can't penetrate it either; so, none of your wizard or witch enemies will be able to get to us. Also, unless escorted by a witch or wizard, neither humans, nor demons cannot pass through the barrier. Warlocks also cannot pass." Calcifer explained, extremely proud of himself.

"So, if nothing magic can destroy or get pass this barrier, how did we get past?" Howl asked, looking at the fire demon.

"None of us are evil. Only pure hearted or good hearted living beings can pass through the barrier. You and I are not exactly pure hearted, but we are good. Connor's a good kid, and Kari is probably the purest of all of us; from what I can feel from her; she's pure innocence… And, for the most part, animals such as cats…especially kittens, are innocent. So, therefore, we were able to pass through the barrier." Calcifer explained calmly.

"How is Kari anyways?" Connor asked, looking at Howl.

"*Sigh…* The same…

Last I knew she was asleep." Howl sighed, running his hand through his hair.

Just as Calcifer was about to say something when Pumpkin and Butter came running down the stairs.

"She must be up." Howl said, looking at the kittens as they played/attacked each other.

A few seconds later, Kari came down the stairs with Sammy on her shoulders.

"Well, good morning." Howl said with a smile.

"Good morning. We're not in the sky? Did we land somewhere?" Kari asked, looking at Howl.

"No, we're not in the sky anymore; we landed…" Howl started explaining but was interrupted.

"Is it safe? Will he find me?" Kari asked right away, eyes starting to shine and tears started forming, but had yet to fall.

"Yes, it's safe; no, he won't be able to find you.

And if he does figure out where you are, he can't get to you. We're in a place, surrounded by a barrier that only pure-hearted, or good, not evil living beings can get past. Speaking of which, I never asked, but what is this prince? Is he a human, demon, warlock, or a wizard?" Howl asked, looking at Kari.

"His name is Sterling; he's half human, half demon." Kari explained, shaking like a leaf as the tears started rolling down her cheeks; just thinking about him upset her.

"Kari, you're safe; he can't pass through the barrier unless he's with another witch or wizard. Even if he could get a witch or wizard to bring him here, he's not pure-hearted, let alone a good person. Only the pure-hearted or good-hearted can get through the barrier.

He's not going to get you unless you leave the barrier. I promise you; he won't get to you ever again." Howl said, walking over to Kari and placed his hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing them.

Kari just started sobbing as she reached for Howl, wrapping her arms around his waist as she sobbed into his chest; by now, Sammy had climbed onto her the back of her head.

**Five Minutes Later:**

Kari had finally calmed down enough to stop crying and pull away from Howl.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, looking at Howl with puffy, red eyes.

"It's perfectly fine; I'm always here when you need a shoulder…or chest to cry into." Howl said with a smile, causing Kari to blush.

"How would you like to get cleaned up and dressed and then look around our new home area?" Howl asked calmly, looking at Kari.

"I'd love that." Kari said softly.

"I'm glad." Howl said with a smile but was then shocked when she hugged him tightly before running off to her room to get a change of clothes; she then ran to the bathroom with a soft smile.

"Hot water, Calcifer, please." Howl said with a smile; she finally seemed happy again.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

Kari walked out of the bathroom wearing a teal-colored sundress with dark blue leggings and a pair of simple blue and white sandals; her hair was up in a long ponytail.

Howl was wearing a simple pair of blue jeans with a dark blue, comfy-looking, baggy shirt with a simple pair of brown shoes.

"Ok…I'm ready now." Kari said, taking a deep breath.

"No, not yet, you're not." Howl said, confusing Kari as he disappeared upstairs.

He was back down within a few seconds.

"Hold still for a second." Howl said, stepping right in front of her.

"Ok." Kari said softly, blushing; she blushed, even more, when she felt him move her hair a little and stick something in her hair.

"Ok, now you're ready. What do you think?" Howl asked, conjuring up a mirror so she could see what he put in her hair; it was a blue rose she loved so much.

"Howl…I love it. Thank you." Kari said with tears in her eyes before hugging him again.

"You're welcome, love." Howl said while a smile as he placed his chin on the top of her head.

"Well, are you ready?" Calcifer asked, breaking the two apart, causing Kari to blush even more.

"Yeah, we're ready; let's go…" Howl said, giving Calcifer a dirty look.

"To a new start." Kari said with a smile.

"To a new start." Howl said, opening the door to be greeted by sunshine and a lovely breeze…


End file.
